


Morning Sun Through Artificial Windows

by Jackolidus



Series: Justin and Justin [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Bodyswap, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sci-Fi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Summary: Lots of health issues popped up all at the same time. Then I had midterms. And then I went to Vegas. And the whole time I had no inspiration. Classic case of not giving a fuck about any of my ongoing projects. I played way too many video games and did not enough creative output. But now I'm back! For how long, I don't know. I have a dislocated rib and I'm having psychotic breaks, like, once every two weeks. But I'm chill right now and Vegas was fucking inspiring. So I'm back at it. We've got more coming for Good Expectations, and I hope to actually finish this project ASAP.
Relationships: Justin/Matt
Series: Justin and Justin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421
Kudos: 1





	Morning Sun Through Artificial Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of health issues popped up all at the same time. Then I had midterms. And then I went to Vegas. And the whole time I had no inspiration. Classic case of not giving a fuck about any of my ongoing projects. I played way too many video games and did not enough creative output. But now I'm back! For how long, I don't know. I have a dislocated rib and I'm having psychotic breaks, like, once every two weeks. But I'm chill right now and Vegas was fucking inspiring. So I'm back at it. We've got more coming for Good Expectations, and I hope to actually finish this project ASAP.

The artificial sun rose outside, light streaming in through the digital windows. Justin hadn’t slept, had barely been able to lie still, but he’d managed. For Matt. The hypocrite. Justin knew that his mate could function on so little sleep, yet he’d forced his partner to suffer without him.

He’d only betrayed Matt once, only had to move once, and it was while imagining the other Justin in the same position with his mate. His mate, not Justin’s. When that thought tumbled through his head, he’d had to rub his nose against Matt’s neck, breathing in the scent just to clear his brain of those poisonous thoughts. 

“I love you so much,” he’d murmured. “I’m so sorry.”

At some point in the night, he’d become aware that he wasn’t on the ship anymore. It was simultaneously a relief and a horror. If he wasn’t on the ship, where was he? Where had he allowed himself and his mate to end up? The terror receded when he realized that he recognized the place that they’d ended up. The white walls, the smell of nothing, the digital windows. This was one of Vein’s apartments. Which meant that they’d probably been marooned. Trapped in this disgusting port city until they could afford to leave. Where would they even go? It wasn’t like they had a lot of options.

His promise, to protect his mate come hell or high water, seemed to be one of the things at the forefront of his mind. He was going to have to address that situation. He’d failed, he knew that, and he’d been failing since they left home. He’d promised to protect Matt to the end of the line, and his first move after getting them off of their home planet was to abandon his partner to the hands of people who wanted to use him for his body. And that had burned, it had stung. It wasn’t about sex, their relationship, but it was one of the things that Justin had enjoyed with his partner. And he knew that there was a certain defilement that came from having strangers use your body. A certain depreciation. He wouldn’t volunteer to do what Matt had done so willingly. It was a sore spot in his heart. 

Justin’s heart picked up when Matt began to stir, his dreaming interrupted by the light that was pouring from the windows like a reflection in a mirror. Justin couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He had to touch Matt. He was done not being as close to his partner as possible. 

Matt rolled his eyes at Justin as Justin pulled both of their shirts off and pressed them together again. “You disgust me,” Matt muttered, swatting playfully at Justin’s head. “Seriously.”

Justin pushed Matt’s arms above his head and buried his nose in Matt’s armpit. He shocked himself with how the scent calmed him down. “I can’t help it,” he complained. “You’re...I need you so bad.”

“So fucking gross.”

“Shut up,” Justin demanded. “Let me…” Let him what? Rub Matt’s armpits all over his body? That was what Justin wanted. It was almost what he needed. “I haven’t touched you in so long,” he said, almost talking to himself.

Matt sighed and let Justin do whatever he wanted, which Justin was grateful for. 

“You smell so good,” Justin whined.

“Go take a cold shower, you goddamn werewolf.”

“Leave me alone, I haven’t been this close to you for so long.”

“Shut up, dickhead, we made out for, like, three hours last night.”

Justin’s hackles raised and he went still. He’d barely been allowed to kiss his mate at all the night before, Matt had been insistent upon sleeping. Which meant that the other Justin had been touching his mate. His mate. Not the other Justin’s mate, but the real Justin’s mate. His mind clouded over with anger. At himself and at the other Justin, who’d betrayed his trust and been closer to Matt than Justin could seem to get. 

He growled. “I will never leave you again,” he promised, pushing himself up onto his arms, staring into his mate’s eyes. “I’m not going to do that to you again. I love you so much. I will always love you.” He growled again. “That little whiny piece of shit will never touch you again,” he said, trying not to spit on Matt and failing. “You are mine. And I am going to take good fucking care of you from now on. Do you understand?”

Matt’s forehead was wrinkled. “Yeah, of course I do. That’s how it’s been for years. But, what ‘whiny little piece of shit’ are you talking about, ‘cause it had goddamn better not be Vein, he’s giving us a place to stay.” Matt was rubbing Justin’s arm, trying to be soothing.

“Not Vein,” his gaze darkened, “unless that fucker touched you, then damn him, too. Damn them all.”

“You aren’t making any sense,” Matt said, keeping his voice calm. “Are you okay? Is it your head?”

The more he thought about it, the less okay Justin was. His mind was reeling, thoughts racing through it faster than he could process them. Colors were blurry in front of his eyes. He was confused. His primal urges were still knocking at the door that kept his body under his control, and they were getting less and less patient as time went on. He didn’t say anything, just let his sudden fear wash over his face. Everything was fuzzy and slightly out of reach. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe he was really still freezing his ass off in some lowlife’s apartment. Not safe and with Matt.

Matt made him slowly collapse back into his mate’s arms. He put his head down on Matt’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Everything felt strange. He didn’t know what was going on. Matt seemed to feel the tension and the fear and pulled the blankets over their naked backs. “I’m sensing that you don’t remember the last chunk of time.” Matt’s voice was still quiet and careful. “But you remember everything else, right? From before?”

Justin let out a long breath, it was ragged and broken. “Yes.” Maybe that was all. Maybe he’d spent the last few weeks in a coma of some sort, living in a daydream. And now he was back. “That’s probably it.”

“And you feel like you haven’t seen me in a really long time, I bet.” He rubbed Justin’s back, paying close attention to the mass of knotted muscle at the base of Justin’s spine. “Which is making you a little bit horny.”

Just remembering the fever was enough to spark it again. “Matt, please let me touch you.” He didn’t move. He was being respectfully still. 

“You need to rest for a minute, okay? I saw you get dizzy. Just relax for a few minutes.” 

“But--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll fuck you in a second, just let me have this.” 

“I need you in my mouth,” Justin said, negotiating. “I--”

“Justin,” Matt cooed. “Shut the hell up, okay? This is the first time you’ve been yourself in a really long time. Let me have this.”

“Myself?!” Justin said, a little bit frantic and a little bit offended. He definitely didn’t feel like himself.

Matt sighed. “Fine, not yourself. But you remember me, and that’s...comforting.”

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing i miss about w@ttpad was that I could announce things to my followers and I don't think I can do that here. But I love you and I hope you all have a great life and time.


End file.
